


Shut up and kiss me!

by HollsteinsYellowPillow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Time Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollsteinsYellowPillow/pseuds/HollsteinsYellowPillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need you to pretend to date me for like two seconds in order to piss of my ex who’s about to walk by" by DailyAU.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and kiss me!

“A double bourbon please,” Laura stared at the girl next to her and her own drink, apple cider, suddenly felt inferior.   
“Take a picture, cupcake,” The girl drawled. Her voice was sultry and mysterious and completely predictable. Laura was in awe.   
“Uhm, I was just, uhm, sorry,” Laura stumbled over her words, embarrassed by the fact that she was staring, or at least that she was caught.   
“Relax,” The black haired beauty said before knocking her drink back. “I was joking,”   
“Oh, oh right, of course,” Laura let out an awkward laugh and told herself ‘Get it together, Hollis’. She finished her drink and turned to face the other woman.   
“So what brought you here to this dirty bar on a Thursday night? Surely someone as pretty as yourself would have got a better offer,” Laura mused, a sudden wave of confidence washing over her.   
“What brings anyone anywhere? Fate, destiny, heartbreak? I’m guessing that’s why you’re here. Who broke your little heart?” a smile played on the girl’s blood red lips and Laura suddenly wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips.   
“How can you tell?” Laura tried to mimic the other girl’s tone but failed miserably.  
The woman chuckled and gestured to the bartender for another drink. “No one goes out drinking on a Thursday unless they’re heartbroken, it’s practically a law,”  
Laura shrugged. “So who broke your heart?”  
“Life,” She laughed as she downed her second drink.   
“Very funny,” Laura said, a hint of a smile creeping onto her face.   
“It might not be funny, but it’s true. Life is a bitch,”   
“I suppose,” She glanced at the door and immediately tensed up. “Can I have a vodka please?” She asked the bartender and immediately took the shot.   
“Jeez, what’s your problem, cupcake? Did you suddenly remember your curfew?” The dark haired woman smiled.   
“Shut up and kiss me!” Laura practically yelled.   
“What?” The girl asked, confused by the sudden turn of events.   
“My ex just walked in and I need her to think I’m over her,”  
“What, the ginger snap? Oh cupcake, you can do so much bett-“ The girl’s sentence got lost in the kiss as Laura pressed her lips against the older woman’s and ran her hands through her dark, wavy hair. The girl’s hands snaked around Laura’s waist and pulled her closer.   
Laura pulled back. “Do you think she saw?”  
“I don’t know, cutie, my vision was blocked by your face,”   
“Good point, let’s do it again just in case,” Laura leaned in again but was held back by the woman.   
“Let me lead,” Laura dropped her hands from the pale girl’s neck and gave away control.   
The mysterious girl brought her hand up to Laura’s face and cupped her cheek. She leaned in slowly and gently pressed her lips against Laura’s. She pulled Laura’s body closer and deepened the kiss. Laura rested her hands on the other girl’s hips and let the moment happen.   
The older girl pulled away and looked Laura straight in the eye.   
“Woah,” Laura breathed.   
“I get that a lot,”  
“Shut up,”  
The girl shrugged and raised a single eyebrow “I’m just that good,”  
“Wow, full of yourself much,” Laura said, since she couldn’t exactly disagree with the girl.   
Laura suddenly burst out laughing. “We just made out and I don’t even know your name,”   
“That’s the whole point of a one-time fling, isn’t it?” The woman said pointedly.   
“What if I don’t want it to be a one-time thing?” Laura teased. “I’m Laura,”  
“Carmilla,”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Really this was just an excuse for me to write about Hollstein in a bar aha. Also, I like to pretend that 2x30 didn't happen so i'm going to keep writing angstless fics.


End file.
